1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to protective devices for billfolds and wallets, specifically to a device for securing a billfold or wallet from accidentally slipping from the owner's pocket or by unauthorized removal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most people who travel or attend public gatherings such as sporting events, shows, or conventions are concerned about the accidental loss or unauthorized removal of their billfold or wallet from their pocket. Many rely on the button on their hip pocket to deter loss or theft. Such button can be easily undone, neglected to be fastened by the user, or easily removed by the act of cutting the threads securing it. It is an inadequate safeguard for their billfold.
The prior art for the safeguarding of billfolds and wallets can be found in carriers, special safety wallets, or safety devices to fit into a user's billfold or wallet. The `carriers` are worn by the users or applied to their wearing apparel and require the transfer of valuables or money, as with the money belt, or they can actually carry the billfold itself as with the security pouch. The disadvantages to the users include restricted access to their money or cards, and the `carriers` are often bulky and uncomfortable to wear. The `special safety wallets` also require the transfer of the user's money, cards, etc. to the `special safety wallet`. Many of these wallets have a rough exterior surface utilizing a friction material or a magnet which is secured to the user's wearing apparel with a device that is pinned to the pocket resulting in a damaging effect on the user's clothing. The many `safety devices` which must be forced into a billfold's storage compartment include the planar type or the spring and wire expander type. These `safety devices` occupy the limited carrying space of the average billfold's compartments thereby reducing the amount of money or valuables it can store for usage. Other types of `safety devices` are secured to the billfold by a pin that pierces its side wall or a clip which clamps onto its edge. In either case the billfold is defaced. These devices are often tedious to apply and can be damaging to both the user's billfold and clothing. Most are basically designed for use on men's clothing which have hip pocket buttons or belts, and would not be adaptable to women's wearing apparel such as a skirt or slacks without belt loops and having side pockets only.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a safeguard device for their billfold or wallet that is both easy to apply and comfortable to wear in an inconspicuous manner affording easy access for usage and avoiding damage to their billfolds or clothing.